Mineral Town (FoMT)
Mineral Town is a relatively small and quaint town. It is the setting of Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. 'Shops' 'Poultry Farm' This is the place where you can buy chickens and chicken feed. Popuri, Rick and Lillia live in the upstairs section of the farm, and it is closed on Sundays and during holidays. 'Yodel Ranch' This is where you can buy cows, sheep and items to care for your livestock. Yodel Farm is closed during Mondays and Holidays. Barley and May live here, and they also have a dog named Hanna. 'Aja Winery' The winery is owned by Manna and her husband Duke. Manna sells wine from 10 in the morning until noon inside of her house. During the Fall season of the first year, Duke will ask you to help him harvest grapes. It's during this time that you can get Cliff a job at the winery, ensuring that he stays in Mineral Town. 'The Inn' The Inn is where several NPCs who don't own a home in Mineral Town live including Gray and Cliff. During the summer, Kai also stays here. The first floor is a diner during the day, and a bar during the night. Doug cooks and manages the front counter most of the time, and his daughter helps out, presumably as a waitress, busgirl, and/or housekeeper for the guests. This is where the phone can also be accessed to order items from the shopping network. 'The Supermarket' The Supermarket sells various goods and useful tools, including cooking ingredients and seeds, to baskets (which are dead useful during crop harvesting and foraging) and the coveted Blue Feather, which you will need to propose with. The Supermarket is run by Jeff and his wife Sasha. Their daughter Karen can be seen helping out from time to time as well. 'The Clinic' The Clinic is run by the Doctor and his nurse, Elli. Elli manages the front desk, where she sells various medicines that recuperate stamina and fatigue, and the Doctor gives check-ups for 10 G. If you overwork yourself, you may pass out and wake up here. 'Blacksmith's Shop' This is where Saibara lives and works. His grandson Gray works as his apprentice, and he can be found here during the day as well. Saibara can upgrade all your tools up to level 5 (Mystrile), and you can also purchase several optional tools here, such as Milkers and Shears. If you have your barn/chicken coop upgraded by Gotz, Saibara will give you the option to have him craft you a Mayonnaise Maker, Cheese Maker and/or a Yarn Maker. 'Other Locations' 'The Main Character's Farm' This is your default home, and where you will farm and take care of your animals. 'Mary's Library' The Library is run by Mary, one of the local bachelorettes. It is stocked with shelves of books and useful tips, which can be helpful for beginners to read. There is also a Jewel of Truth hidden in one of the shelves upstairs. 'The Church' The Church is where events like funerals and weddings are held. On regular days, Carter can be found in here, as well as the drifter Cliff. Mondays and Wednesdays are confessional days, which are held by Carter, and you can repent for various 'sins' during those times. 'Mineral Beach' Various herbs can be gathered here depending on the season. Located next to the ocean, an abundance of fish can only be caught at the Beach, so this is a good place to fish if completing your fishing list is part of your goal. Many events during the summer are also held on the Beach. There are two (possibly three) structures here: *Kai's Snack Shack - Open during summer only. The seaside store that is run by Kai when he comes to visit. *Won's Shop/Zack's Home - Merchant of various (slightly overpriced) goods, and home of the shipper and deliveryman of goods. *Seaside Cottage (Only appears as a gift from the Harvest Goddess if you have connected to the GameCube game Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life 42 times) - A vacation cottage on the Beach 'Mother's Hill' Mother's Hill features and is made up of several other sub-locations. *Gotz's home and workshop is located in the main area that you first enter when you walk into Mother's Hill, either from your farm or Mineral Town. You will find various mushrooms, flowers and herbs here during different times of the year. This is also a good place to gather lumber for house-building and upgrading. The path branches off into two other locations. *The nearest path takes you to the Goddess Spring. Here, you can communicate with the Harvest Goddess by throwing an offering or gift into the spring, and she will appear to ask you if you would like to connect to Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. Visiting her daily for an extended period of time with her favorite gifts could yield you a little something in return, also. The Hot Spring is also in this part of the map, where you can recuperate your health after a long day of work, as well as the Spring Mine, where you can mine for ores. *The lower path takes you to another map. This is where the lake that Kappa lives in is, and, during the winter, when it is frozen, you can access the Lake Mine. A little further up is the Summit. If you look down from the Summit, you can see Forget-Me-Not-Valley in the distance, which is a small easter egg. A few of the annual events take place here, also. 'Rose Square' This area of the town is where many of the townspeople can be seen hanging out in, if the weather is nice. Rose Plaza features a bulletin board that tells you of all the upcoming events and such, as well as a garbage can, where you can throw your unwanted items in. Many events are held in Rose Plaza, and almost all the townspeople will usually gather here when an event takes place. Category:Locations Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town